


Knighted Lovers

by Calligraphy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hartwin, Hyde Park(Location), M/M, Original song lyrics, Romance, Slash, Surprise Ending, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a little over a year since V-Day, and Eggsy now cares for his mother and sister Daisy. Roxy and Merlin also provide their support and everyone works under the guise of "simple tailors" as to keep Eggsy's family from being any the wiser. However, even though life has changed for the better, Eggsy is still crushed over the loss of Harry Hart. Especially since he hasn't ever told him how he really felt. But as he strolls through Hyde Park the young Kingsman may just get his chance after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knighted Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first Kingsman: The Secret Service story ever made. And, by extent, my first Hartwin story ever made. I wrote this two months ago for a contest on deviantArt. I didn't win but that's alright. I had fun entering. 
> 
> So I figured that I should share the story with all of you! I hope that you enjoy reading it.

It is truly amazing how much things can change in over a year. Gary “Eggsy” Unwin certainly was amazed. And considering how his life started out his amazement was understandable. In the beginning his life had a fairly good start but then it all came crashing down at eight years old, when he was told by a nicely dressed man that his father was killed. That same man then gave Eggsy a medallion belonging to his father and told him a phrase, “oxfords not brogues”, then left. Ten years later Eggsy's life would be in a less than ideal state. Just when he had his whole life ahead of himself he received the call that his mother was pregnant with his then unborn sister and living with an abusive, slug of a human being called Dean. Eggsy dropped all of his ambitions and dreams to go and be with his mother and sister to protect them. And if that meant that he would have to suffer from Dean's abusive wrath and deal with biting remarks from his lackeys so that Michelle and his sister wouldn't, then that was fine by Eggsy. Needless to say that wasn't a situation the young man had ever thought he would see himself in.

But then he had a fateful encounter the year before. Or maybe it was a fateful reunion. The man he met at eight years old came into his life again when he made his phone call in a cell down at Scotland Yard. And as soon as he walked out he was greeted by the nicely dressed man known as Harry Hart.  
  
From there a whirlwind of events took off that forever changed Eggsy's life. Before he knew it Eggsy was making a better person of himself, gained invaluable friends/allies and even saved the world. Then as he became a true Kingsman agent, his knight name still undecided, he went back to take Michelle and Daisy away and live a better life. Of course that finally meant putting Dean and his lackeys away for good so that no woman down on her luck would ever fall prey to his short-lived sweetness and everlasting abuse. That was definitely one of the greatest moments Eggsy will ever remember. Constables came and took everything that had to do with the slug of a human for use as evidence in the many trails he will have. They even brought along that consulting crime couple from Baker Street, who's names he can't quite remember. The arresting officer had a dense folder with chapter and verse on all of Dean's criminal deeds and more. Then when he told him the sentence he would most likely serve on all charges it seemed like the man's heart stopped he was so stunned. And just like Captain Ahab to Moby-Dick, Dean Baker spewed his last venomous words at Eggsy as he was dragged and bagged into a police cab. He even had the gull to say that Eggsy owed him. At that Eggsy replied that he was repaying Dean with the hell he gave his family with a fresh hell that he will live in for the rest of his life. And just like that, the police cab drove away and the horrible chapter of Eggsy's life was closed.

It will take quite some time before Michelle can get over her addictions and regain her self esteem to be the woman she once was, but Eggsy and Daisy would be there to see her through all the hardships. And now others would be there too. When they weren't Kingsmen, Roxy and Merlin were friends and “coworkers” at Eggsy's tailoring job. It took a whole lot of secret needlework classes to actually gain tailor skills to trick his family into believing his cover job but it was worth it. The last thing he wanted was to tip them off with any kind of clue about his real job. And with Roxy and Merlin alongside to help and provide support Eggsy finally seemed to have everything going his way.  
  
Well... _almost_ everything. All of his good fortune came at a stiff, and particularly depressing price. For the one person that Eggsy wanted to share in his triumph the most was no longer among them. Harry Hart was sadly one of the many casualties that Valentine's genocide madness took. And worst of all Eggsy bore witness to it on the live video feed. Strangely enough, it hurt more than when he was told that his father died. Why? Eggsy found himself asking that during the whole year that past and it would be on this night, one cold snowy London night, that he finally realized the answer.  
  
He was in love with Harry Hart, which was why seeing him died hurt more than hearing the news of his father's death. Eggsy didn't know when he had fallen for Harry. He knew it wasn't love at first sight, though, as they didn't have the best first meet when he called him to get him out of that jam with the police. Maybe it was during the time when Harry was grooming him to become a true Kingsman. Or maybe during their mentor and trainee time out. Either way Eggsy loved the man very much...But unfortunately, he never told him. Being as suave and handsome as he was Eggsy was sure that Harry had a steady lover in his life. And he didn't dare ask Merlin if that were true or not. He didn't want to have to do what Harry did years ago and tell someone that their beloved died and their heroic deed can't be mentioned in the papers because the event surrounding their death is politically sensitive.  
  
And so, one year and some odd months later, Eggsy mourned in secret over Harry's death and never speaking the words he wanted to say. When his friends and family where around he acted as if nothing was wrong, and kept up a smile. And when Kingsmen duty called he used his missions as a way to vent. But none of that helped him. Not even the stuffed body of Mr. Pickle, which he diligently dusted to keep looking pristine, was enough to give Eggsy the will to live for today and the days ahead. At least not live for himself. He could live for those he cared about, but he can't live for himself. Not without Harry...

“Eggsy?” Roxy's voice called out to Eggsy.  
  
“Hm?” The young man snapped out of his personal lament and looked up at Roxy, realizing that he was in the Kingsman Tailor's mending a tear in his suit that he got from his last mission.  
  
“I was saying that its time to close up. Merlin is griping about food and says that if you're taking long on purpose to keep from making dinner and he's forced to eat cereal he'll make you break your free-fall record.” Roxy said with a grin.  
  
Merlin was always a grumpy badger, but when it came to food he was especially grouchy. And he was the kind who preferred a home cooked meal since he already has to endure take-out during missions. So getting in the way between the Scotsman and his dinner is like trying to snatch a jar of honey from a bear.  
  
“Oh shit. Thanks for tellin' me.” Eggsy said and mended the last part in the tear before cutting the strand from his suit. “Let's go before he starts grumbling. I hope that you all are in the mood for mashed potatoes, cabbage and meatloaf.”  
  
“After the long day we had, a hardy meal like that sounds wonderful! I'm so glad I got you for a friend, Eggsy. I don't think I could go on with my cooking and only being able to bake pre-frozen foodstuffs and make bowls of cereal.” Roxy said as the pair left the tailor shop.  
  
“That's what I love about you, Rox. You break all of the stereotypes men make about women. Includin' how a woman's place is in the kitchen. But if some bloke ever had the misfortune of eating your cooking I'm sure he'll change his mind right quick.” Eggsy said with a grin.  
  
“Shut up, you, or I'll tell Merlin you said he can go to a fish and chips place for his dinner.” Roxy teasingly threatened making Eggsy laugh.  
  
The pair drove from the tailor shop towards a ways upstate and soon arrived at the new Unwin family home, which was Harry Hart's former home. To his mother and sister, Eggsy said that the house was one of the many perks his new job came with. But his fellow Kingsmen knew the real reason why Eggsy chose to live in Harry's old home and not pick someplace else. Along with it already being equipped with secreted armaments to defend against would be intruders and a panic room his family can hide in, Eggsy couldn't bare seeing Harry's home sold to someone who couldn't appreciate the great legacy that were inside the walls. And he couldn't bare seeing the stuffed body of Mr. Pickle thrown away like he was some kind of trash. So he chose that this would be his family's new home. And, in some odd way, it felt like Harry's spirit protected them from all of the world's evil.  
  
Unfortunately though the spirit of the fallen Kingsman couldn't protect them from Merlin's tirade of not getting dinner right away.  
  
“How fucking long does it take to toast ketchup over meat that's already done!?” Merlin asked grumpily as he leaned against the entertainment counter of the kitchen, looking every bit impatient as he sounded.  
  
“Merlin, please! We all agreed no cursing in Eggsy's house with Michelle and Daisy in it! The last thing we need is our littlest Unwin picking up bad habits from Uncle Merly.” Roxy stated as she mixed up the mashed potatoes with butter and parsley.  
  
“Please, it ain't like she won't be hearing those words later on when she gets older. And besides, she's all the way in the den and can't hear from there.” Merlin said, as if that made it better.  
  
“I think what Roxy means is that we don't want Daisy 'earin those words now, Merlin. Plus I think it would break her heart knowing that the great Uncle Merly uses bad words.” Eggsy said with a teasing grin.  
  
“Whatever. Just hurry up and make the bloody dinner! I had to deal with new recruits today and one girl has a bigger chip of wood on her shoulder than anyone I ever had the displeasure of knowing.” The old Kingsman stated.  
  
“I met her too, and I actually think she's carrying the whole tree and not just a chip.” Roxy said.  
  
“Alright, dinner's just about done! Can you grab the bottles of soda and lemonade and set them on the table, Merlin?” Eggsy asked.

“If it means that I can finally eat, I'll set the whole table.” Merlin said and grabbed the bottle of cola and raspberry lemonade from the refrigerator and ran to the dining room.  
  
“Yeah right. He'd probably use a computer to set the table for him if you asked.” Roxy whispered to Eggsy who chuckled.  
  
“I heard that!” Merlin called out.  
  
Dinner was finally done and with everything set up the blended family of Unwin and Kingsmen sat down to eat. Merlin, greedy old badger as he was, tried to take his seconds in between his first serving but was cut off at the pass thanks to the intervention of Roxy's fork. Michelle was cutting up the food into smaller pieces for Daisy to eat and wiping off the food from her face. There was also chatter at the table as everyone talked about every type of topic. However the only one who didn't participate was Eggsy. He was struggling through just to eat his plate. The young man found himself going back to thoughts of Harry and how life would be with him here now. Eggsy could just see him there, as Dean was getting arrested, personally punching the man out for Eggsy's honor. He could see him here even now at the dinner table. Harry would be chatting as eloquently as only he could and his words would even bewitch little Daisy. Then he would most likely scold Merlin about his impatience for dinner and share some friendly barbs with Roxy.  
  
Yes, it would be a truly perfect picture. And then after dinner Eggsy would pull Harry to the side and tell him what he's been wanting to say since he started training. He would say how much he admired him, respected him and adored him. Adored him more than he ever has any person.  
  
And then Harry would lean in, smile that painfully suave smile and say...  
  
“I think you added enough chocolate chips.”  
  
Then Eggsy would scream with elation and...Wait, what?  
  
“Huh?” Eggsy found himself asking once he snapped out his own little world again, and turned to his best friend.

“I said, I think you added enough chocolate chips Eggsy. Anymore and we'll have dough flavored chocolate bars instead of cookies.” Roxy said and looked down into the bowl and proceeded to pluck out the extra chips.  
  
“Don't listen to her, Eggsy! You add as many chips as you want to! Chocolate makes the world go around.” Merlin said and tried to reach over to put back the chips until he got a well placed smack on the hand from the wooden spoon the female Kingsman had.  
  
“You're skating on real thin ice, you! We had our fill of your gripping for dinner, can you at least be patient for dessert?” Roxy asked.  
  
“No.” Merlin said simply making Roxy groan while Eggsy chuckled.  
  
“Look Merlin, I'll make ya a deal; if you can hold off until all of the batches of cookies are baked me and Rox will let you lick the bowl and the spoons we used.” Eggsy said.  
  
“Really?” Merlin asked, eyes full of hope.  
  
“What?! I'm not sharing my spoon dough after dealing with this glutton's impatience!” Roxy stated.  
  
“Chill out, Roxy. You can have the first shot at the cookies. I'll even go out and get ya some of that almond milk you like so much to have with them. How's that sound?” Eggsy asked. Roxy gave a little pout and looked away, arms crossed in defiance but her expression was one of resigning to defeat.  
  
“Well...okay.” Roxy said softly.  
  
“Yes!” Merlin exclaimed as if he had just won V-Day all over again.  
  
As promised, Eggsy went and got Roxy her beloved almond milk in return for giving Merlin her spoon with dough to pacify him until all the cookies were baked. And when they were everyone settled down with the chewy treats, milk and a good movie. However Eggsy wasn't up for it and said that he would go for a walk.  
  
“Are you sure about that, dear? Its awfully chilly out tonight.” Michelle said.  
  
“Yeah, and if you're gone Merlin will gobble up all of your share of the cookies.” Roxy added.  
  
“Bloody taddle tale...” The Scotsman grumbled with a glare to Roxy.  
  
“Don't worry, I took my share in a little doggy bag.” Eggsy said and held up the small bag with cookies inside.  
  
“Eggsy, will you come back?” Daisy asked, looking sad and concerned. After seeing the abuse of Dean first hand she was always very protective of her big brother and would constantly worry about him going out alone.  
  
“No worries, Daisy. Your bruv will be just fine.” Eggsy assured and gave his sister a hug. “I'll be back in an hour. See you all until then.” And with that, the young man grabbed his coat and left the house.  
  
“I wonder why Eggsy would want to go for a walk alone so suddenly?” Roxy asked aloud.  
  
“He's always done that whenever he wants to think. Lee used to do the same thing. Said that the walls would get too small whenever he had a bunch of things on his mind.” Michelle explained.  
  
“Don't worry about it, Roxy. If there was something wrong, he'd tell us.” Merlin said offhandedly as he ate another cookie.  
  
“Will Eggsy be fine?” Daisy asked to Roxy. The female Kingsman gave the little girl a smile and gave her a sisterly hug.  
  
“Sure he will, love. Eggsy is a tough nut to crack.” Roxy said.  
  
“Most hard-boiled eggs are.” Merlin joked to himself but Michelle heard him and pinched his arm. “Ow!”  
  
“Watch it. That's my son you're talking about.” Michelle stated with a glare and Merlin immediately clammed up.

Meanwhile, Eggsy was strolling through the streets of London as the gracefully falling snow landed on his head and the shoulders of his coat. He didn't know entirely where he was going as he kept his head down and looking at his Oxford shoes. This was something he did often when he was walking alone. He'd look at the Oxfords intently and before he knew it his mind would repeat that phrase he spoke over the phone that had him meeting with Harry. Oxfords, not brogues. He has stayed true to that phrase for quite a while now. Eggsy wonders if Harry would be proud that he did?  
  
“Not that I'll ever be able ta tell him. I'd like to think he'd be proud, though.” Eggsy spoke to himself, grasping at the medallion around his neck.

It wasn't his father's medallion though, as he had given that to Daisy as something to remember their father by. The one he now wore was Harry's medallion. During the move into Harry's house he found it in his private office with all of his newspaper clippings. Merlin said that he never wore it for whatever reason. And now Eggsy had a reason to wear it. This way he could have a bit of Harry close to his heart. Its not much but its something. With a heavy sigh the young Kingsman finally looked up to see where his feet led him. Upon checking his surroundings Eggsy realized that he ended up in Hyde Park. Though the park was in the neighborhood it would still require a great deal of walking to reach it on foot. As such Eggsy figured that he must have done a lot of walking. But that doesn't mean he is unhappy with where he ended up. Hyde Park was one of his favorite places in all of town to visit. The most wonderful sight were the rose bushes, but of course since it was winter all of the rose bushes were all thorny stems shaped like bushes with only the fallen, dried up leaves and petals from the previous autumn season that pooled around the roots.

Roses actually reminded Eggsy of Harry. The visual appearance alluring, but thorns secrete a dangerous furry that you never expect until you cross the man. That was one of the many other things that Eggsy never would get the chance to tell Harry, unfortunately. He wondered what he would say if he had? If the man was already attached he would be flattered and gently let Eggsy down, like a real gentleman. But if he wasn't, and that was a very big if, and reciprocated his protege's feelings...  
  
“Something else I'll never know, eh Harry?” Eggsy spoke to the sky with a sad smile and looked down at the flowerless bushes. “The most I can do is imagine what would happen...And how happy we could have been.” The young man gave another heavy sigh and, as all of the emotion began to well up, started to sing.

“ _ **For the sake of those I hold dear, I work to keep up a smile.”**_ Eggsy then moved towards the now frozen lake and looked at the reflection of his false, sad smile. _**“They buy my facade, never finding it queer, but don't know the pain I feel all the while.”  
  
**_ As he sang to the open space, now completely in his own world, Eggsy swayed his hands in a mock form of conducting as he walked down the park's bike path.  
  
_**“I don't want to worry them by knowing how sad I am deep inside. To keep from downing on their happy mood and not make them weep and brood, its better that I had lied.”**_

Eggsy then began to climb on the benches, leaping from one to the other as he walked on the narrow tops like makeshift balance beams.

“ _ **But don't get me wrong, I try to keep going and try to hold my chin up high.”**_ Eggsy then leaped off the narrow top of the bench and looked down with a look of sad realization. _**“And yet, as if through some inner knowing, there is a hurt I just cannot deny.”  
  
“Because, Harry...”  
  
**_ Eggsy tucked his hands into his coat's pockets and continued down the bike path as he looked down at his Oxfords again.  
  
_**“The days seem longer as I try to move on. All I feel is somber knowing that you're gone.”**_ Eggsy then looked up at the sky, still blanketing the park and everywhere else with snow, and smiled at the few stars he could make out. _**“Whenever I look to the night, I like to pretend that the brightest stars are your eyes. But I already know you have long since ascend to the heavenly skies.”  
  
**_ At this Eggsy looked down again, this time his face showing off more sorrow than it did before.  
  
_**“And that is why...no matter how hard I try...I just can't let it go. Even when I keep telling myself to do so. I can't start my life anew, because my heart is with you.”**_

For a number of times that he lost count with, Eggsy sighed and leaned against the railing to look out ahead at the lake. It was truly how he felt. No matter how many times he told himself he needed to, had to, he just could not bring himself to begin his life anew. At least not completely, which would mean to move past the memory of Harry's loss. And Eggsy feared that if he did that he could end up forgetting Harry all together. It pretty much happened with his father. After he was told that he died Eggsy just about shoved all memory of his flesh and blood into the back of his head. It helped him through it, so that he could be strong for his mother. But the young Kingsman could not bring himself to do that with Harry regardless of the fact that it hurt even to remember all of their good times that they shared. Eggsy held up the medallion that once belonged to his mentor/crush and looked at it with an intent gaze that soon turned teary-eyed.  
  
“Guess this is all I'll ever 'ave of you. Huh, Harry? Maybe one day, some day, I'll be up wherever you are to tell you how I feel. What I _really_ feel.” Eggsy whispered and held the medallion close to his heart, hands clasped around it for dear life as he let the tears flow.  
  
And then, he heard a voice. A voice that sounded like a ghosts' beckoning call...  
  
_**“If I had only known. If I had any idea you felt that way...I would never have left you alone to languish in anguish day after day.”  
  
** _ That voice...There was no fucking way in hell it could be, Eggsy thought. He slowly turned his head around and looked behind him. Under the shade of a trees that now had the snow to act as their leaves Eggsy could see the silhouette of a person. A well built man, to be specific. And even though it was shaded Eggsy could clearly see who the man was. He'd be damned if he ever forgot that posture, that shape and the smell of that obviously expensive cologne. The hidden man then stepped forth from under the trees and the lights from the street lamps gave an illuminating reveal on his identity.  
  
It was Harry...Harry Hart. Harry-who was actually fucking alive-Hart. The bastard didn't even look none the worse for wear. But instead of his spectacles he wore a monocle with tinted glass over the eye where Eggsy figured was the point of impact where Valentine shot him. The not quite dead older man then took a step closer towards Eggsy and continued to sing.

“ _ **But even after all this time, I never once forgot the moments we shared. My only regret is that I never told you just how much I really cared.”  
  
**_ Harry rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture of awkwardness, as he tried to find the right words to say/sing while Eggsy continued to stare at him in utter shock.  
  
**_“I wasn't prepared for the feelings that lied in wait, and before I knew it I was ensnared. And as our time went by I found myself seeing you in a whole new light. I can't begin to fathom why, but having you in my life has made the world all the more bright and makes everything seem right.”  
  
_** The older agent smiled as he explained this, and then his face took on a much sadder expression.  
  
_**“But then out of the blue came that fateful moment when it seemed that my life had reached its end.”**_ Another few steps, and Harry was two feet away from Eggsy. **_“I can only imagine the hurt you felt, and how the loss made your emotions rend. But now I am here, and my long absence I wish to amend.”  
  
“Because, Eggsy...”  
  
_** Harry took several steps more until he was at arm's length of Eggsy, and took both of his hands into his. The young man jumped at the feeling of warm flesh on his hands. It confirmed that the person before him wasn't a ghost but the real thing. Eggsy looked up at Harry with eyes blown wide while Harry looked at him with a single, tender eye.  
  
_**“I could no longer keep myself away, for with every passing minute my adoration only grew. So believe me when I say that my heart is with you.”  
  
**_ Eggsy was at a complete loss of words, and emotions as well. He felt completely drained, weak, tired and sick. All these months he spent wishing for Harry to be here, all these months blaming himself for his mentor's death. And all long...he's been alive. When he realizes that the drained feeling was replaced with three emotions that came in sequences. First sequence, shock.

“I...I don't believe this...I almost don't want to. F-fuck, Harry. Is that...really you?” Eggsy asked in a shaky voice.  
  
“Yes, Eggsy. Its really me.” Harry confirmed with a nod.  
  
“But...but I don't understand!...The video, I saw Valentine...!” Eggsy tried to get his sentence together but was too flustered to get anything out straight. But Harry immediately calmed him down and replied.  
  
“I know, and believe me I felt that bullet strike me in the eye with a most devastating force.” Harry said. Shock subsided, the second sequence of emotion was anger as the younger Kingsman leveled Harry with a glare.  
  
“Then how the bloody hell did you survive?! You owe me a straight answer, Hart, so don't you fucking damn lie to me!” Eggsy ordered sharply. He was sure that Harry, under normal circumstances, would have scolded him for his ungentlemanly language but given that this wasn't a normal circumstance he didn't give a shit.  
  
“I have no intention of doing so, Eggsy. Certainly not anymore than I have already for not telling you I was alive.” Harry said and took a long breath, then let out a long sigh to prepare for the explanation he had. “In all honesty in terms of my survival, it was a prime example of a sheer miracle. Valentine did shoot at my head but the bullet missed my cerebrum by a whisper and only struck a nerve in my left eye. Since I was in no shape to fight I, for lack of a better term, played opossum then waited for Valentine and his lady assassin to leave. Once they did I weakly hobbled away from the church before police arrived. Afterwards I got in touch with an old friend of mine who owed me a favor and picked me up to seek medical attention.”  
  
“So, all this time...your ass was alive and well.” Eggsy said with a tone and expression of anger, but it wasn't as great as before.  
  
“I wouldn't say well, as the surgery to remove my hollowed eye and replace it was not pleasant even with the morphine. But alive all the same, yes.” Harry quipped with that intellectual snark that Eggsy realized he missed a great deal.  
  
“Did you, uh...ever get in touch with Merlin? Or Roxy or any of the others?” Eggsy asked slowly.  
  
“No. I knew that with how things were turning out that it would be better for all parties involved if I had kept a low profile. Especially after Chester's revelation to you on the new world order.” Harry said, and his expression turned dark. Not towards Eggsy but at the mention of the late corrupted king's codename.  
  
“You heard about what happened with Chester? What he did?” Eggsy asked with a renewed shocked look.  
  
“Yes, and as much as much as it pains me to admit it I have actually had my suspicions about him.” Harry said.  
  
“For how long?” Eggsy asked and Harry gave a shrug.  
  
“Perhaps as we were investigating Valentine, or maybe even long before that. But of course I could never find proof without stepping on some political toes or costing my fellow Kingsmen their knighthoods. Although I attribute my lack of finding any proof to the fact that, even though we didn't see eye to eye on many things, I just couldn't believe that my king was but another kept politician in some scoundrel's pocket and didn't want to look deeper.” Harry explained and looked away with a small expression of sadness. Eggsy frowned in sympathy and gripped Harry's hands, which were still holding onto his.  
  
“I'm real sorry for killin' him, Harry. If I had any other choice I woulda taken it but I was in a 'him or me' situation. I swear to you.” Eggsy stated truthfully.  
  
“I know Eggsy. You need not explain yourself. You would never kill unless it was truly necessary. To be honest, I'm glad that you did kill Chester.” Harry said.  
  
“Since I don't wanna assume the reason I'll ask, why?” Eggsy asked.  
  
“Because, even after I learned what he had done, I still held him in a high regard. I don't think I could have brought it upon myself to kill him.” Harry then gave a small smile to the young man and moved a hand up to tenderly touch his cheek. “But then again, you have a talent for doing what no one else can do.”  
  
Eggsy smiled up at Harry and leaned into the touch, then he looked up at the older man with pleading eyes.

“Please say this isn't a dream...Please tell me that I'm really feeling your hand and seeing your face. Please...” Eggsy paused to look down, then looked back up at Harry with eyes breaking with tears. “Say that you're alive, Harry.”  
  
Harry smiled widely and closed the distance between them by pulling Eggsy into a strong, comforting embrace.  
  
“I truly am, dear heart. I'm alive, if only lacking one eyeball in my anatomy. But that's nothing advanced cybernetics and prosthetic work can't fix.” Harry assured in a soft voice.  
  
Then finally in the third sequence of emotions came relief. Eggsy broke down in tears as he clung to Harry like a life preserve. He never wanted to let go of the man. He never wanted to be apart from him again. He wanted them to be like this, always.  
  
“Oh Harry...I was so lost. I didn't know what to do after I watched that video feed. For a while I almost didn't do anythin' because I didn't think I could go on without your help.” Eggsy admitted as he continued to softly sob, and the confession made Harry cry a bit as well from his single eye.  
  
“I'm so sorry for all of the hurt that I caused you, dear heart, and for not coming back sooner to rectify it.” Harry apologized and pulled away a bit to wipe the tears from Eggsy's eyes. “But now that I have come back I will never leave you like that again. That's a promise.”  
  
This made Eggsy smile as wide as his face would allow and he practically pounced on Harry with a reinforced hug as he began to sing again.

_**“Don't ever let me go, and keep me in your arms forever and always. Don't ever disappear. Stay by my side for the rest of our days. Be here to reassure me that our love is not just some phase.”  
  
**_ Harry lovingly rubbed Eggsy's head as he sang once more himself.  
  
_**“To you I swear, you will never have to go through the days by yourself. I will always be there, and I shall hold you close like no one else. And I proudly declare, that I love you more than life itself.”**_ The couple then pulled back once more and looked at each other with bright, new found love and adoration as they sang together.

_**“Because, darling...”  
  
**_ Harry took one of Eggsy's hands into his as his other hand rested upon his back, and the two started a waltz in the falling snow.

“ _ **Our love is here to stay. We shall never be apart again. Forever and a day, we shall hold each other close until then. All of the pain has finally gone and together we can move on.”**_ The men sang and then broke away from their closeness but still held hands as they spun around together. **_“Now that the shadow of dusk has passed over our heads we can rise with the dawn!”  
  
_** The pair then embraced each other once again and touched foreheads together.  
  
_**“We can make up for all of our lost moments, no matter how long it may take. Our love is a strong as a knight's shield and no matter the hardships it will never break.”**_ Harry and Eggsy then gazed into each other's eyes again, and pressed their noses together as they joined hands once more.  
  
**_“Now we shall use this second chance, and to our past sorrows we bid adieu. Our lives can advance...and now my heart is with you.”  
  
_** And with that, Harry and Eggsy shared their first kiss. The moment was filled with sweet, tender bliss...  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK!? HARRY!?”  
  
“EGGSY!?”  
  
...Until Merlin and Roxy, who had followed Eggsy to see if he was okay, had been led to the couple by the tone of their singing and chanced upon them. Needless to say when they confirmed that the man Eggsy was kissing was in fact Harry the older man had a _lot_ of explaining to do. It would take a dress from Givenchy and real Scottish whiskey straight from the Highlands to convince Roxy and Merlin to forgive Harry for staying incognito without telling them anything. Things weren't any happier between Michelle and Harry either. The woman did not care to see the man who told her that her husband died without divulging all of the circumstances. Harry actually had to duck when Michelle tossed a heavy vase at him. Fortunately Eggsy and Daisy were able to calm the woman down. The older man then told a well contrived story that Lee Unwin died after taking a bullet for an FBI agent in the middle of a terrorist attack that he and Harry were witness to, which wasn't a lie but not the total truth either, and that the political sensitivity at the time was why Harry couldn't tell Michelle anything. This seemed to settle with the woman but it was still going to be a long time coming before she could trust Harry. For her son's sake though she at least tolerated him. Since there was no one else more qualified Harry was elected as Arthur, much to his chagrin but he decided to make the most of it by vacuuming up all of the dirt Chester had swept under the carpet for the past years. Roxy kept her position as Lancelot and Merlin likewise kept his spot.  
  
But there was still one other matter to take care of.  
  
“Your knighthood.” Harry said as he and Eggsy walked JB that morning brisk, winter morning.  
  
“Hm?” Eggsy asked and looked up from his pug to his lover.  
  
“Its my understanding that, while you are an agent, you have yet to officially take up a mantle.” Harry said.  
  
“Oh yeah. Well I was thinkin' about which one I should take. I don't quite think I'm right for Galahad, even after savin' the world and all, and Merlin was trying ta be a funny arse and suggest I take up the name Mordred since I killed Chester.” Eggsy said with a role of his eyes and Harry laughed.  
  
“That sounds like that old codger. But I actually have taken care of that, and selected a new mantle for you.” Harry said.  
  
“Really, ya did?” Eggsy asked in surprise.  
  
“Well I can't take full credit. I did receive some help from Roxanne...” Harry paused and then looked away with a look of shame. “Actually, she severely insisted as it was part of her terms for me to earn her forgiveness.”

“Uh oh. I don't like where this is goin'...” Eggsy said warily.  
  
“For what its worth dear heart, it _is_ a matching name. And well fit considering...” Harry trailed off.  
  
“What did Roxy 'insist' my codename should be?” Eggsy asked. Harry sighed and took out a box.  
  
“This is your medal that we just had commissioned, complete with your emergency number and codename. It seems that Roxanne didn't want to be the only Kingsman who had a codename opposite her own gender.” Harry explained.  
  
That sentence alone made Eggsy more wary but he still accepted the box and slowly began to open it. Inside resting on a velvet red pillow was a golden medallion with the Kingsman insignia on it. Eggsy slowly picked up the little trinket and examined it. On the back was his emergency number, as Harry said, and when he looked closer on the front underneath the Kingsman insignia he could see the letters of his new codename.  
  
_G-U-I-N-E-V-E-R-E._   
  
Guinevere...Wait, wasn't that King Arthur's....!?  
  
“Oi! She wanted me to be the queen!?” Eggsy exclaimed in a tone that bordered more on embarrassment than outrage.  
  
“As I said, she felt that it was unfair that she was the only one who was the opposite gender of her namesake. And she mentioned that she felt bad for taking the Lancelot title from you since you worked so hard, so she thought you'd like to be Queen instead.” Harry explained with a slight grin.  
  
Yeah right. Felt bad my arse, Eggsy thought. Roxy was just being a little shit is all. He could already picture her doing that 'rich lady evil laugh' that she does with the back of her hand to her mouth as he looked upon the medallion. But realizing that there was no way he could fight this, since he was pretty sure that Roxy had a co-conspirator in Merlin who would already make it official, Eggsy just sighed and smiled.

“Oh well. I guess its better than being Agent No-Name. But I will find a way to get her back fer this.” Eggsy said as he placed the medallion around his neck.

“With all do respect, Eggsy, I think you will have a tough time topping this one.” Harry said with a laugh.  
  
“Just who's side are you on?” Eggsy asked in mock offense.  
  
“Why yours of course, my beloved Guinevere. I would never take anyone's side but yours.” Harry spoke with sarcastic sweetness.  
  
“You'd better not, 'cause I know that Guinevere had a steamy roll in the hay with Lancelot. So keep in mind that I got options.” Eggsy said.  
  
“I will remember that, but you'll be spending too much time with your king to think of any other knight.” Harry stated in a light possessive tone as he pulled Eggsy close.  
  
“Mmm, sounds like an offer I just can't refuse. Not that I would anyway.” The younger man replied and hugged his lover back.  
  
But the moment was interrupted when JB saw a squirrel run by and immediately shot off in hot pursuit, pulling the leash Eggsy was holding with enough force to make him pull away from Harry and run along with him. The older man immediately caught up and joined hands with Eggsy to keep from falling behind. After being apart for so long he never wanted to be apart from his “queen” ever again. And while Harry was Arthur in name among the Kingsmen he would forever fulfill Eggsy's commands like his knights would to him.  
  
Why? Because next to the rule of “manners maketh man” there is one other strong code of ethics that the Kingsman lived by. A king only bows before his queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little side note, but I do plan to make more Kingsman/Hartwin works in the foreseeable future. I can't say what they will be about but I do promise much excitement will be had. 
> 
> Also the song lyrics used for the story were indeed created by me. I just haven't composed any music to go with it. I hope that you all liked "My Heart is With You" anyway though.


End file.
